High speed turbo-machines such as gas turbine engines require bearing assemblies to be supported in a manner that can hold them in place and dampen vibrations caused by imbalances in the rotating machinery. Typically a specialized damper such as a squeezed film fluid damper or other similar apparatus is required to be used in combination with complex support structure. The separate damper and support structure take up a relatively large amount of space and have weight penalties associated therewith. For machines that have design requirements to minimize size and weight, a need exists for a compact light weight bearing support that can also dampen vibrations without utilizing a separate damping apparatus.